Across the Sea
by StarSpray
Summary: The sons of Elrond did not sail to Valinor with him, but that does not mean they did not sail at all. Complete! MEFA 2009 Nominee.
1. Part 1: Promises

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Professor Tolkien. I'm just borrowng.

Many thanks to WendWriter for helping me get started. :)

* * *

_Part One: Promises_

Already Imladris seemed an empty place. So many of those who had called the valley home for thousands of years were now preparing to leave. Song filled the air, but it was not the joyful _tra la la lally_ that had echoed through the trees since the Second Age; it was a melancholy song of farewell, filled with grief at parting, but hope that loved ones would meet again across the Sea in Elvenhome.

The Last Homely House stood empty; save the Hall of Fire, where Elladan sat on one of the many benches in the room, staring absently at the flames that continued to dance as they always had, even though everything around them was changing.

It was not that Elladan feared change. Indeed, he had helped bring about much of the change taking place in Middle-earth at that moment. He simply had not realized just how lonely Imladris would be once his father left it.

A soft noise, only audible to the keen ears of an Elf, drew Elladan's attention from the fire. Elrohir entered the hall and smiled to see Elladan already there. He swiftly crossed the room to join his twin on the bench. "Where is Ada?" Elladan asked quietly. Even his whisper sounded obtrusively loud in the otherwise quiet room.

"With Master Baggins," Elrohir replied, also in a whisper. The twins shared a grin at the thought of the Hobbit. Then Elrohir grew serious once more, adding, "He will seek us out once Bilbo is ready to depart." Elladan nodded. That was why he had come to the Hall of Fire. All three of them would prefer a private farewell, for there was one matter they had not yet discussed. Elrond knew of the twins' decision to remain behind in Middle-earth, but Elladan was unsure if he knew of their decision regarding their immortality. Every time one of the twins had tried to broach the topic, Elrond had either changed the subject or been called away.

Finally, Elrond appeared in the doorway. Both Elladan and Elrohir stood swiftly to greet their father as he approached. "Ada," they chorused in greeting.

In the brief pause that followed, as Elrond made his way across the hall, Elladan cast a critical eye over his father. To anyone else, the Lord of Imladris would have appeared just as calm and collected as always. Elladan knew better, and could spot the subtle signs that told him his father was not as well as he would have the world believe. To Elladan, it looked as though Elrond carried a heavy weight on his shoulders, and his clear grey eyes spoke of uncounted years of grief.

Finally, Elrond stopped before Elladan and Elrohir. The three of them stood silently for a few more moments. Elladan found that he did not know what to say. Finally, Elrond asked, "You still will not depart with us?" It seemed to Elladan that both hope and fear flashed through his father's eyes, but they were hidden so swiftly that he could not be sure.

Elrohir shook his head. He had always been the more forthright of the twins. "Nay, Ada. We wish to remain here for a time."

Elrond nodded slowly, looking from one twin to the other. "Yes, Ada," Elladan said in response to the unspoken question, "we have made our choice." An unidentifiable emotion once more flickered across Elrond's face. "We have chosen the life of the Eldar, Ada."

Elrond's relief was tangible, and he reached out to embrace both Elladan and Elrohir. Elladan clung to his father like an elfling, suddenly realizing how much he would miss him in the years to come. Almost, Elladan wished to change his mind and depart that day, to sail and seek Elvenhome with his father.

Yet promises had been made, and he and Elrohir could not go back on their word to both Estel and Arwen, to stay until both of them had accepted the Gift of Men and passed beyond the Circles of the World.

Now Elrohir spoke for them both again, "We promise, Ada, we will meet again in Valinor, though it is not yet our time to sail." Pulling away from the embrace, their father nodded his acceptance, though Elladan could see badly disguised doubt lingering in his expression.

Elladan added, "After all, Ada, we did not spend so many years avenging Naneth's torment if we did not plan on seeing her again." Though the words were meant to reassure Elrond, they instead brought back painful memories, making Elladan wince inwardly. He remembered well the guilt his father had felt – perhaps he still felt it – when Celebrían had finally decided to sail. Elladan also remembered the anger and guilt _he_ had felt, and how his rash actions, and those of Elrohir, in the years afterward had taken their toll on their father. Arwen had once told him that their father believed Elladan and Elrohir held him responsible, for they spent so little time at home. The twins had, of course, immediately gone to their father to assure him that was not the case, and it never had been.

Now, Elladan wondered if their father's worry had been fully assuaged. Elrohir saw this as well, and said, "Do not despair, Ada. What is done is done, and Naneth has no doubt found the healing she sought. Now it is _your_ time to find healing. We will follow when our promises to Estel and Arwen have been fulfilled."

Elrond smiled, and Elladan's heart lightened at the sight, for with that smile, a significant weight seemed to have been lifted from Elrond's spirit. "I am proud of you, my sons," he said, voice rough with emotion, "and I will be waiting when you seek the white shores of Valinor."

Perhaps another father would have had more to say, and perhaps other sons would have needed to hear more. But the Lord of Imladris had conveyed everything he needed to in the few words he had chosen, and it was enough for his sons. Once more, they embraced, and Elrond kissed the foreheads of both his sons before the three of them exited the Hall of Fire. Together, they walked through the Last Homely House for the last time, to the main courtyard where the Elves of Imladris, some from Lothlórien, and Gildor Inglorion's folk had gathered. They would ride through the Shire, meeting Frodo Baggins along the way, and on to the Grey Havens, where they would at last set sail to Valinor.

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel stood at the base of the steps. Galadriel stepped forward to embrace Elladan and Elrohir. "_Nai Anar caluva tielyanna,_" she told them.

"_Namárië,_" Elrohir replied, once again speaking for both twins.

Together with his brother and Lord Celeborn, who had also decided to remain in Middle-earth for a time, Elladan watched his father mount his faithful mare. Elrond raised a hand in farewell, a gesture that Elladan and Elrohir returned. Bilbo also waved to them, more alert than he had been in quite a while, with the prospect of one last adventure before him. Then, all who had gathered to depart turned to leave the Valley, never to return. Elladan watched his father's dark hair, a stark contrast to his grandmother's golden tresses, until, just before they disappeared from sight, Elrond looked back one last time.

Then he was gone. Elladan stayed where he was until the last of the departing Elves disappeared, and then, as the remaining Elves turned to go about their business in the Valley, he sighed and looked at Elrohir, who smiled at him, though it was tinged with sadness. "It will not be long, brother," he said, grasping Elladan's shoulder, "until we meet again." Elladan returned his brother's smile, knowing Elrohir was right. In the reckoning of the Elves, it would be but a heartbeat until they were reunited with both Elrond and Celebrían. And yet, Elladan could not help but think that it would be one very long heartbeat.

* * *

_Nai Anar caluva tielyanna._ – May the sun shine on your path. (Quenya)

_Namárië – _Farwell (Quenya)


	2. Part 2: Remembrances

_Part Two: Remembrances_

For years beyond mortal count, the sky beyond the Ephel Duath had been dark and ominous, often colored red with the fiery explosions of Mt. Doom. Now, however, the sun rose over the mountains uninhibited, and although dark clouds hovered in the distance, they promised rain, not the wrath of a Dark Lord.

Of course, there were very few left in Gondor who remembered the Shadow of Sauron. One hundred and twenty years had seen much change in Middle-earth – especially in the realms of Men. They grew ever stronger while the Elven realms faded.

With a sigh, Elladan leaned against the battlements atop the bastion of stone that jutted like the bow of a ship out of the White City. His eyes traveled from the sunrise slowly down across the Pelennor to the walls of Minas Anor. The Great Gates of the City had opened to allow the emergence of a single rider, whose dark hair, unadorned by braids or jewels, fluttered like a banner in her haste. The horse, of the breeding of Rohan, flew as the wind across the plain, heading North – to the woods of Lothlórien, if Elladan were to hazard a guess, where none now walked, and the fading mallyrn stood in silence.

Elladan's gaze followed the figure of his sister until she vanished even from Elven sight. When he could see her no longer, he remained where he was and watched the city slowly come to life. Everything was subdued, as the people of Gondor appeared to be trying to grasp the reality of Elessar's passing.

Aragorn's loved ones, too, seemed to be moving in a daze. Elladan turned from the sunrise as he heard the light, almost silent footsteps of an Elf approaching. Legolas joined him without a word, light grey eyes sweeping over the Pelennor, lingering on the Anduin's Southern course, where, leagues away, it emptied into the Sea. "You will answer the call of the gulls, now?" Elladan asked.

Legolas nodded. "Aye. And Gimli will go with me." He looked from the South to Elladan. "There is room aboard for you and Elrohir."

"Thank you, but Elrohir and I will not sail just yet. Our folk await us in Imladris," Elladan replied. Legolas nodded understandingly. A few of his folk still dwelt in Ithilien, but most would sail with him within the next few days. "Do you wish for us to go by way of Eryn Lasgalen and take a message to your Adar?"

"Thank you; I think I will take you up on that." Legolas smiled gratefully. "When do you plan to depart?"

"Tomorrow morning. There is little to keep us here any longer." It was a sore blow to Eldarion and his sisters, but Elladan could no longer ignore the call of the Sea that sang to him constantly.

The day passed slowly and quietly. Elladan kept to himself, and spent most of the afternoon packing his things, dreading the rising of the sun, when he and Elrohir would say farewell to their mortal kin, and depart from Minas Anor for the last time.

Not long after the evening meal, Eldarion's son Elendur found Elladan. He stood in the doorway, an envelope in his hands. "Elendur," Elladan greeted him. "What brings you here?" The boy seemed unsure of what he wanted to say, and so Elladan waited patiently.

At sixteen, Elendur was all awkward arms and legs, not yet having fully grown into his height. His hair seemed to always appear as though he had just rolled out of bed, and he was often found in the library, nose buried in a book or scroll. That was where he had been the past day or so, Elladan thought, trying to distract himself from grief.

Finally, Elendur blurted, "I know it sounds a bit childish, but…this is for Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían." He held out the envelope. Bemused, Elladan took it.

"What is it?"

"Drawings, mostly," Elendur replied. "Most of them are Ada's – portraits of everyone. I drew some, too, and there are also letters." He was bright red now. "I thought perhaps they would want to see that we are all happy and well."

Elladan smiled. "This is a wonderful gift, Elendur. I am sure they will enjoy it immensely." Elendur grinned, clearly relieved that his idea would be well-received. Elladan carefully packed the envelope away, wondering just which drawings Elendur and Eldarion had seen fit to include.

Then the grin faded, and Elendur said quietly, "I wish you did not have to leave."

Elladan sighed. "We made promises many years ago, Elendur, after the War of the Ring was ended. Our promises to Estel and Arwen have been kept, and it is now time for us to keep our promise to our Adar." He looked around the room, at the tapestries on the walls, at the elegantly carved furniture, the beautifully sculpted doorways and windows. "The world is changing, Elendur. You are too young to have known Imladris or Lothlórien during the time of the Three Rings, when they were preserved from the ravages of time. Now that the Three have sailed, Lothlórien stands empty, and Imladris, too, will fall silent when the last of us depart for the Havens.

"There is little left for us here, and the longer we linger, the more bitter the leave taking will be. It is the Age of Man, now, and my heart tells me that it will last far longer than did the days of the Eldar."

Elendur's brow creased. "I will still miss you." Elladan only nodded in agreement. There was little to be said to ease the pain of a parting as permanent as this. Saying farewell to Elrond had not been nearly as painful, for Elladan and Elrohir had known they would see him again in a relatively short amount of time. But, as had been so with Estel and Arwen, saying good bye to Elendur, Eldarion, and their families would be forever. Perhaps it was because of his mortal blood, but even Elladan could not comprehend forever. Certainly, mortal Men could not.

Maybe, Elladan thought, the inability to comprehend Eternity was what made it so painful. He sighed, and put his arm around Elendur's shoulders. "Come, let us rejoin our family." Just one more evening, and then Elladan and Elrohir would begin their last journey through Middle-earth.

* * *

_Regarding Elendur's gift: I have close relatives who live very far away, and who I have actually never met in person. Because of the rarity of our contact, things like pictures and letters are important to both sides. I've taken that and applied it here, though obviously it is impossible for there to be an exchange of correspondence. Elrond and Celebrían lost a lot when they lost Arwen, and I am sure her family would have recognized that. Hence their desire to assure Elrond and Celebrían that Arwen and Estel lived a joyous, fulfilling life._


	3. Part 3: Songs

_Part Three: Songs_

The Havens at Mithlond had always been a quiet place, filled with the bittersweet memories of thousands of departures and farewells. Elladan dismounted as he and Elrohir approached the quays, the last of the Elves of Imladris behind them. There was but a mere handful left who had remained throughout the past century or so.

Círdan approached the sons of Elrond and bowed, indicating the ship that awaited them. "All is prepared, my lords," he told them. Elrohir thanked him, and began seeing to the boarding of their company. Their horses were led away after one final, fond farewell. Most would be taken to Arnor, where there would be need of them.

Few of the Elves carried bags or packs with them, for the Elves put little stock in material possessions. Changes of clothes and food were already aboard the ship, and more awaited them in Valinor. Elladan, however, had his small pack with him, with Elendur's package safely tucked inside. He joined Elrohir, and gazed out over the waves, down the firth, where it opened up to the wide, grey Sea. Somewhere, gulls called to each other, their cries reaching the sons of Elrond in haunting echoes.

He wondered if it was this difficult for all Elves to take these final steps on Middle-earth, to step onto the gangplank knowing that there was no going back. It was so simple to think about it, and to speak of it, but to actually do it…

Elladan glanced back over his shoulder, to the Ered Luin which rose in the distance. Dwarves still mined there, and beyond lay the Shire, and the lands of Eriador that he had wandered with his brother for nearly three thousand years.

Then his view was blocked by Lord Celeborn, who placed a hand upon his shoulder and smiled encouragingly. He knew what Elladan was thinking, and understood, for he had walked the lands of Middle-earth far longer, and remembered even back to the height of Elves' power, before Beleriand was destroyed.

Once the last of their company boarded the ship, Elrohir, followed by Lord Celeborn and Elladan, walked up the gangplank. Círdan stood upon the quay as his people untied the ropes to release the ship. The sails were let down, and the wind caught them immediately, drawing the ship away from Middle-earth toward the Straight Path that would lead to Valinor. Círdan raised a hand in farewell. Elladan returned the gesture until the ancient Elf was out of sight. Then he lowered his hand to the smooth rail of the ship, watching the land until they emerged from the firth, and even that faded to a grey line on the horizon, lingering for a long time in Elven sight until finally vanishing forever.

When he could no longer see the shores of Middle-earth, Elladan turned and went to the bow of the ship, where Elrohir stood, watching the waves idly. The melancholy of departure was slowly fading, replaced by excited anticipation for their arrival on the shores of Valinor. "To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying," Elrohir sang softly as Elladan joined him. "The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying."

"West, west away, the round sun is falling," Elladan murmured in reply, watching the sun sink toward the Western horizon. It was a song they both knew well, for Legolas was wont to sing it when the longing lay heavily upon him. "When do you suppose we will reach Valinor?"

"I do not know." Elrohir shrugged, and grinned at Elladan. "It is not as though anyone has returned to report." Elladan laughed.

As twilight fell over the Sea, one of the other Elves began singing, her sweet voice rising over the ship, and easing the last of the grief felt by those aboard. Elladan and Elrohir sat by the railing and turned their eyes to the sky, to the stars, and lifted their own voices to Elbereth.

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!_

Overhead, the stars seemed to dance as they had never danced over the trees of Middle-earth.


	4. Parat 4: Embraces

_Part Four: Embraces_

Elladan leaned against the railing at the bow of the ship, watching their ship cut through the waves, sending a soft, cool spray up to him. Land had been sighted that morning, and he had not left the bow since, watching the white shores slowly grow larger and larger. Now he could see green hills behind them, dotted with houses, and he could hear the fair voices of Elves drifting on the breeze.

As they drew closer, Elrohir joined Elladan, and together they scanned the beaches and quays, searching for their parents. "There are too many," Elrohir said finally, shaking his head. "We are too far out yet."

"If I thought it would be faster, I would leap into the Sea and swim," Elladan said, only half jokingly. Elrohir laughed. "However, I do not think Ada or Naneth would thank us for such an entrance to Valinor."

"Indeed," Elrohir agreed, "it would hardly be dignified for the sons of Elrond to set foot on the shores of Valinor dripping with seawater."

"Much less the grandsons of Galadriel and Celeborn," Elladan replied with a grin, glancing over his shoulder to see their grandfather speaking with the helmsman. Even the ancient lord was having trouble disguising his excitement.

They did not have much longer to wait, for the wind and waves were with them. Soon enough, the ship pulled up alongside a dock, and ropes were thrown to Elves on the shore, who greeted the newcomers with wide smiles and fair voices. Elladan waved to them, but his gaze traveled swiftly over the crowd of friends and relations there to greet the ship. He recognized several friends, some of whom had sailed hundreds of years before. Legolas and Gimli were also among the crowd – Gimli visible only for the berth many of the Elves gave him.

Unable to wait any longer, Elladan slung his pack over his shoulder and vaulted over the side of the ship, landing lightly on the dock. Elrohir followed a moment later, and the twins strode forward into the crowd. Elladan returned greetings and welcomes with a smile, but he still craned his neck to try to catch a glimpse of Elrond or Celebrían.

They reached Legolas and Gimli, who grasped their arms with wide grins. "Mae govannen," Legolas said. "It seems you took your time."

"We wished to say farewell to Eriador properly," Elrohir replied lightly before turning to Gimli. "Well met, son of Glóin."

"Indeed," Gimli grunted, stroking his beard.

While his brother conversed with their friends, Elladan continued to search the crowd. A flash of gold and silver caught his eye, and he turned to see Celebrían making her way through the crowd towards them. "Naneth!" he cried. Elves moved aside to make a path for the twins to rush to greet their mother.

"My sons!" Celebrían exclaimed, laughing joyfully as she embraced them both at once. Her eyes had regained their sparkle, and her smile was real – not forced or sad as it had been when they had parted. "It has been far too long! I have missed you both so much!"

Elladan held her tightly, remembering all too well when it had felt as though he would never be able to do so again. "We have missed you too, Naneth," he said.

"Celebrían!" Lord Celeborn joined them, and the twins moved aside to let their mother greet her father. Lady Galadriel appeared at their sides, smiling at Elladan and Elrohir before moving in to greet Celeborn as well, who all but disappeared in their embrace.

Then Elrohir touched Elladan's arm, and they turned to find their father coming through the crowd. "Ada!" they shouted, nearly tripping over each other in their haste to meet him. Like Celebrían, Elrond wrapped his arms around both of them at once.

There was so much to say, so much to tell both Elrond and Celebrían, and Elladan knew that they would speak for hours later. But for the moment they needed no words. Celebrían rejoined them as the crowd around the docks began to thin. Elrond slipped an arm around her, and the four began to walk away from the ships. Elladan shared a smile with Elrohir; promises made had been kept, and now, while Men rose in power in Middle-earth, the Elves could rest in peace. Somewhere nearby, a voice raised in cheerful song, singing _tra la la lally_ –

_Here Elf and Elf-maiden  
Now welcome the weary  
With Tra la la lally!_


End file.
